Insanity Breach
by KizzoftheDead
Summary: When BB gets an unexpected visitor, he's thrown into shock- mostly because he assumed this visitor has been dead for quite some time. Will he believe her when she says that she faked her death and miraculously defied her death date, or has he truly become insane? Rated T just to be safe!
1. Awake Her Soul

I lie on my back quite easily, the thin cot that I use for a mattress in no way comfortable. I quietly close my eyes and listen to the sound of my beating heart. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Over and over and over….

It angers me; the sound is like consistent mocking.

I lost to L- only because of that ridiculous and completely ignorant pawn, Naomi Misora- and that beating sound is like his victorious laughter.

It's driving me absolutely insane.

Of course, I already am, clinically. Nobody but I myself can understand that my "insanity" is not insanity at all. I just see clearly, without the mental blockades that all normal human beings seem to force upon themselves about death. And, this "insanity", no matter how many times they try to get me to say it, is and was not brought on by my own doing- not even from my eyes that, of course, would drive another weaker individual insane within three days- no; it was and is still brought on by L himself. At one point I admired him- perhaps I even wanted to _be_ him, but when I realized that I was just as capable as he was, just as intelligent and clever- I wanted to _surpass_, rather than _succeed._ However, nobody could understand that. Not now.

A had understood. Alina had. My beautiful Alina.

For the first time in what has felt like forever I seem to feel the corners of my mouth move from their ever constant frown into a slight smile. She was always so understanding.

But of course, all good things come to an end- and that is, of course, what happened. She ended her life so simply- in such a way that she didn't deserve. I often think I could've stopped it. I knew she was going to die that day, I could've easily had held her down somewhere, or, held her in my arms until the second after midnight on that dim night. What would death have done then, when it was robbed of her life?

I hear the latch click quietly to the door in the wall opposite of my lone cell. I muse on how many doors with steel bars and locks this guard had to go through to get to me. I don't look up- rather, I ignore the petty and useless existence whose only job is to bring me sustenance.

I wait quietly for the sound of the tray, but that is not the sound I hear. Rather, a voice breaks through the darkness behind my eyelids, pushes them open to view who is standing there, just a foot away from my cell door.

"You've changed BB…" murmurs the quiet and sympathetic voice.

I reply with stunned silence.


	2. Past is Naught

Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. The sound of a victorious beating heart, belatedly dancing in my chest at the sight of the girl that once held it in her hands.

Alina.

Memories begin flying from distant crevices in my mind to the very front and center of my attention- the name whirls around in dark swirls of unrelentedly twisted recollections.

It's all so agonizing I want to scream- want to cry out in terrible pain- but all is silent. She's waiting for me to reply, waiting with those gorgeous, curious eyes that seem neverendingly deep. They're the ocean, and I'm drowning- sinking farther and farther into the depths of the icy water keeping me frozen.

Yet, though my limbs are frozen completely, I find myself walking- no, running up to the glass that seperates she and I, slamming my hands up against it, trying to reach the girl I'll never feel near me again.

_Feel. _

I remember a simple touch. Her hand on my cheek; her soft, round, careful fingers tracing over my eyes, nose, cheek and last of all- lips. I remember staring into those eyes, wondering what was hidden in the brain behind them- what she was thinking about me, about us.

I want that again. I want to truly, honestly _feel_- just once more. I didn't know what feeling was until she had touched my very soul with those eyes- with those simply beautiful touches.

"Beyond..." Her voice trails off quietly.

She does not reach for the glass, does not reach toward my hands. No- her eyes widen. She backs away. And then, as if to swiftly destroy every hope I had for the past becoming real again, she begins to cry- just a few simple tears slipping down her cheeks- the cheeks that I had once kissed and felt buried in the crook of my neck.

I back away and see my reflection- see the mangled burnt skin twisting from my fingers up my arms, then up to my face and eyes and the lips she had once traced her fingers over. I see what I am to her now.

I back away farther, back into the darkness of my cell- back into the hell I've called home, and will call home for the rest of my monsterous life.

I search for the light she once gave me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dear goodness I've taken too long to update this... . So, I've decided I'm gonna set an update deadline for myself :P I'm going to try to update this every other weekend (I know this is Wednesday but I'll skip this weekend and have a chapter by not this saturday but the next), though it may be earlier or a LITTLE later. (: Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^.^ Be ready for another on the 3rd of November or so!**


	3. Danger Is Myself

As the last of her crying quiets down I begin to wallow in the fact that I have lost her completely all over again. Death, once upon a nightmare, had wrapped it's claws around a blade and thrust it into her stomach, and now it was threatening to do the same to me.

Some amount of time passes with only the sound of her crying in the room, each moment with a flash of a new way to end myself. That light I was searching for is long gone, and all that's left inside me are bits of what-I-thought-was right and what-now-is-really right. Perhaps I was a fool to think so highly of myself before; no, of course I was.

L is not after BB- L is greater than BB, BB is second place, BB is wrong. I am wrong.

I find it ironic. My life meaning was just destroyed by the person I made it for.

Suddenly, there's silence. I wonder if she's gone now- too afraid to even stay in the same room as the monster.

"Beyond..."

My heart skips suddenly, and my blood runs cold. I do not feel her hand tracing over the scars on my cheek, but I know. I know it's there- her soft little hand- that _she's _there. I'm not imagining this- she's in front of me, those bright, brilliant blue eyes staring straight through me.

My mind reels; this is impossible- even the guards are instructed to stay outside my cell. I am a murderer- a genius murder that see's multiple ways to kill her in an instant, right here, right now. Impossible, impossible! Dead- she's dead- she can't be in here. Why is she in here? She was afraid of me only moments ago! It's too dangerous!

_I'm_ too dangerous.

Then, I begin to truly panic- because there, right there above her head is her name, and right below that are the same numbers from years and years ago...

* * *

_I've never seen her before- that girl there with the wispy black hair. She's so... alive in this sea of dead boys and girls. I watch as she skips and plays with the others, watch as her numbers dance along with her- the simplicity of a day, and a month, and a year..._

* * *

**Author's Note: First of all, I am so so so so so sorry for this being late. I know I set a date for myself, and I feel terrible about missing it. I've just been SO busy that I have had barely any time on the computer - really not much at all. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations, and please don't be mad at me. TT_TT" Also- if you're confused about the italics in between the lines, that is memory, and will always indicate memory in the story. Once again- I'm so sorry! D:**


	4. Humanity Strays Far

_She's interested in him- his intelligence draws her in like a trap. She listens as he speaks as if every word is precious, watches his every movement and falls in love with him_ _even more..._

* * *

"Please," she whispers. "Don't be alarmed."

Her eyes soften- but I can see she is forcing herself not to cry now.

"How?" is all I manage to say.

She looks away from me, closing her eyes. I wonder if, perhaps, my voice causes her pain.

The silence grows between us, as does the calm- she does not look back up; she doesn't even attempt an answer. It's so like her, this silence- but rather than spark curiousity as it did when I was just a child, it brings out of me vehement spite. I grab her arms roughly, pulling her to me without much gentleness, and bring my lips to her ear.

"What the hell do you think?" I growl faintly. "Don't play games with me you ignorant brat!"

My voice is growing louder in volume, I'm screaming at her- my hands tight around her thin, fragile arms.

"How dare you even think you're on the same level as I am!"

I throw her back onto the ground, stepping toward her- ready to strike.

Ready to kill.

She looks up at me in terror, the human shinigami, the world's greatest criminal, the genius murderer that lost the game by a few points-

"P-please..." she whispers.

I'm snapped out of my rage in an instant- the look on her face dissipates it all. I hear movement down the hall leading to my cell, and turn to the door- it seems the movement stops when I do. I turn back to her after a few moments more of watching and listening- look at the girl I once loved and would've never thought of hurting.

How had she known? How had this girl- this wreck of tears and fear- known, as soon as she saw me, that I had changed? She had known, but then why did she still call me by the name of the child who died along with her years ago? My name is not BB, my name is not Beyond Birthday- not even B. I am someone else- some other man that came to dwell in the body of that child she had loved.

No- not man. I am not human. She is human- those things there, falling from her eyes prove that. They are pure humanity. Nothing bursts forth out of me- not a single tear finds its way running across either of my cheeks.

How did I become so like the creatures that gave me their eyes?

In the midst of all this pondering, her voice once again rips through, straight to the hollow cavern where my heart- my _real_ heart, once rested. A simple, emotionless answer to my earlier question.

"You saved me, Beyond."

* * *

_Perhaps, perhaps if I be like him, she'll finally see me..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Figured since I missed the deadline on the last chapter I'd give you another reallyyyyy early. (: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be real interesting! (;**

**P.S.- What did you think of BB's dark side showing up a bit? Let me know in the reviews!**


	5. Numbers Are Spoken

_Her eyes light up to their brightest when she sees me- they become glowing blue orbs as deep as space itself- and despite the fact that I know it's definitely not for me, my heart skips. Of course she'd give me that look- I am dressed just like him…_

* * *

I laugh instantaneously when she answers, something like a maniac. She frowns deeply at this and stands, apparently insulted, which only makes me laugh more. Saved her? What the hell does she mean saved her?

"You can laugh, but it's true," She murmurs, voice growing stronger. "Because you knew I was going to die!"

I stop then, quite suddenly. It's a change from day to night and light to dark. This obviously frightens her, because she almost immediately steps away.

"You think I saved you?" I say, half laughing. "Care to explain that one to me?"

I step toward her, but she steps right back, distancing herself.

"The days leading up to it…" She trails off.

"What of it?" I murmur, slightly irritated.

"You acted differently, and then that night you came to my room and held me for a while... told me not to move."

Her voice cuts off dreamily, but all too suddenly my mind bursts aflame with anger, rage and hatred, because-

"L!" I roar, mouth set in a snarl.

She jumps back immediately, running into the glass that once separated us.

"That manipulative...!"

I punch the wall so hard I'm almost positive I've either cracked it or my hand, but I latch onto her arms immediately and pull her to my chest, burying her face there. She's shocked by this and tries to pull away, but I don't let her, falling to my knees and dragging her along with me.

"T-that… ignorant! You're mine, not his! Mine!"

I hold her tighter, and she finally stops struggling. I wonder if, just maybe, she's understanding me again- understanding my hurt. She nods slightly, as if to say she is.

"It wasn't you then... it was him." She murmurs, voice muffled by my shirt.

"Of course not! I couldn't see you! I couldn't see _them _again! The numbers! The numbers were always there!" I cry, shaking and burying my face in her hair.

Silence. Complete and utter silence, something sinking in.

"Numbers?" She whispers, voice tinged with fear. "What numbers?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for this being a day late! I was at a function on Saturday and couldn't finish this up and upload it. ^.^" But hope you enjoyed! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter! (; **


	6. Brings a Memory

_The trip to my room has many mirrors- and by that I mean (mostly) reflective surfaces. Normally, this wouldn't bother me- I mean, why would it? There's a simple answer. Instead of myself, I see L. It's not delusion of course- I have been his doppelganger for over a few months now and yet, despite that it is only an illusion for Alina, I have caught myself in rare instances walking like the character I play, or find myself uncomfortable in a regular sitting position. I've even developed a slight preference for sweets, though this is not my most disliked outcome of this venture. However, this walk- this walk from wherever I was with Alina back to the reality of my own life and place- is definitely high up on the "I hate" chain. _

_My room seems years away on this walk- every view of my reflection seems to bring me back a few steps. However, I soon reach the door, and find myself in a safe haven without mirrors or anything else of the sort. It's a semi-large room, not quite a square but not quite a rectangle either, with wooden floors, scarce furnishing, and a lack of heat that is all the worse during the winter. Attached is a small room with a toilet and sink- I do not enjoy the luxury of a private bath. I head there first, quite eager to remove the black soot I got from around the grate that has been under my eyes for much too long. It doesn't come off easily but I manage, and after drying my face I step back into my room, heading straight for my closet. Despite the fact that I find myself comfortable in these clothes I have stolen (because, of course, my mind could see no other way of attaining the clothes without swiping them from the laundry), I have to make sure that she won't somehow find her way here and see me as only half of the person I'm supposed to be. So, quickly, I change from L's white shirt and blue jeans to a modest and soft grey t-shirt with black sweatpants. I brush through my hair once and find my way to my bed and sit back, relaxed._

_That is, until I realize she is standing in the doorway. _

_Naturally and suddenly my eyes take in all that could condemn me- the soot-stained rag sitting on the counter of the sink, the obviously disturbed soot near the grate- and then the most damning evidence of all: the clothing portion of my disguise all on the floor in a crumbled heap- only partially hidden from her line of sight by a chair. _

_My mind reels, but somehow It delivers a single phrase that keeps myself from sounding or looking guilty._

"_Who are you?" I say, voice calm and, despite the situation, quite believable. _

_She starts at this, perhaps so surprised that my voice isn't like her "L's" that it's stunning. I had been sure to disguise even my voice around her, which had not proven itself useful until now. _

_She composes herself and steps forward once, staring at me quite blatantly (though it's also obvious she's attempting to hide that she is) - searching. She speaks coolly._

"_I was looking for L… someone told me he had gone this way." _

_She glances up at my eyes once, which only makes it all the more clear she's suspicious. _

"_You didn't answer my question." _

_I stand from my bed, stepping toward her, blocking the clothes from her view in the process. She seems surprised by my height, which is probably two or three inches more since I'm not hunched over._

"_A, first successor to L."_

_I notice that she hides her real name but show no reaction to it. _

"_B, the second."_

_Her mouth opens as if to speak, but there is only silence from her side. _

"_I've seen you around. Hadn't realized I was looking at my 'higher up'," I continue. "But I've seen nothing of L in quite some time. I apologize." _

"_Ah," she murmurs. "I see. Pardon me for intruding then." _

_She heads for the door, but stops when she reaches it, turning her head slightly to speak to me. _

"_Perhaps we should get to know each other, hm? We are the smarter ones here." She nods, and then leaves me standing there, waiting for no answer._

_I quickly move and shut the door, taking care to be quiet, and hide the clothes straight away. Had she seen them? I wouldn't know- and not only that, I have no idea how long she'd been standing there. For all I know she could've been waiting for me to come out of the restroom, though surely she wouldn't have watched me change?_

_I sit on the bed once more, my thoughts and worries slowly coming to a hault. If she hadn't seen the clothes or thought anything of the soot and rag- there is quite a simple solution. I'll just have to ease her suspicion._

_Finally, I get to play myself._

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, yes, a day early! Finally getting the hang of this deadline thing, hm? Haha. Anyways, this was an all-memory chapter, so if you're confused about the italics and how BB isn't in a prison cell that should clear it up! XD Please review and be ready for another chapter soon!**


	7. The Kiss Burns

Mind racing, heart flitting, head spinning- how could I possibly begin to explain the numbers? How could I even begin to explain death?

Shouldn't she know? She defied it.

No, I was the one that tipped her off. My behavior did. And yet, somehow, she defied her death date without knowing it was there.

Or had L?

She said he had held her that night. It was bad enough that he had even touched her but… had he even saved her life by doing so?

She trembles slightly in my arms, once again asking that terrible question.

"What numbers?"

I let go of her but stay silent, staring at her with the eyes that are the very answer to the question- using them to beg her not to ask again. She meets them, somehow without fear, her own eyes only filled to the brim with sympathy.

"Oh BB..."

She gently places her right hand on my cheek, and then softly runs her fingers over where my hair once grew with her left.

"You've gone through so much…. why?"

A flash of something akin to heartbreak crosses over my face- I know it does- but for once it's willingly done. I reach up and gently tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, my hand naturally molding to the familiar curve of her face.

"All for you," I murmur softly.

She whispers something unknown to my ears and slowly begins to stretch her neck upward, until our lips are only mere millimeters apart.

My heart begins to skip, and my head spins even more than when she asked the dreaded question. Oh, how I've longed to feel her lips against mine again! How many times I've dreamed that somehow she'd come back to me!

Me.

But… I'm not myself anymore, am I?

I grab her hair with my free hand, suddenly wrenching her a few inches away from my face, eyes locking with hers.

"You would kiss a murderer? Someone cold-blooded enough to kill a child?"

My voice falters on the last syllable, my own unconscious fear of admitting my crime to her giving me no choice in the matter.

"I would kiss the man I love."

I scoff at this, holding her hair all the tighter.

"You're lying to me," I murmur between grit teeth.

"Why would I deceive you?" She asks, voice suddenly hinting with falseness.

"You want answers. I'm not ignorant- you of all people should know that."

She stares at me in confusion for a few moments longer, perhaps trying to convince me that the look is actually genuine, but seeing no change in my hold, she drops the look.

"No, you most certainly are not, Beyond."

I smile wryly, pulling her head back by the hair as gently as I can, her neck becoming uncovered by her hair. With no hesitance, I place a soft kiss on the revealed skin, releasing her immediately following.

She quickly slides herself a foot away, eyes wide, watching me steadily. Her hand finds its way to her neck, right where my lips had touched, as if I had burned her.

I frown faintly, eyes narrowing slightly.

"How much you recoil from me now Alina! You would've kissed me only a moment ago! Is it because I meant it?"

She opens her mouth as if to speak, but then closes it right after.

"Yes darling, I still feel every bit of the love I once I had for you. Perhaps more."

* * *

**Author's Note: This is super, super late. I'm quite aware, and I would not blame you for being super, super angry with me. However, I will tell you that I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, not only writing it, but having the time to upload it. So, officially, I'm revoking the every-other-week deadline. I'm really sorry this chapter didn't get to you sooner guys. I hope it lives up to your expectations, and that the little fluffiness there didn't seem too strange. But hey, this is a romance isn't it? (; **

**Another chapter coming ASAP! Please lemme know what you thought of this one in your reviews! Thank you for your patience!**


	8. The Eyes Glow

_Even now… Even now as I lie awake planning what the future entails for Alina and I, or should I say what it entails to be able to trick her… I remember. I remember the desolation and loneliness I felt on the night I was given these eyes I now wear- the night I stole them from a shinigami._

* * *

_I had been awake for hours that night, listening to the soft whispers of the children who weren't yet sleepy, though truthfully, I was only hearing the continuance of the conversations they had murmured earlier in the night. In reality, I was hearing them over and over- repeated inside of my mind. _

"_Beyond is weird!" They had said. _

"_Did you see what he did to Joey when he made fun of his name? He broke his arm!"_

"_We should hurt him back!" _

_Strangely enough, I was not afraid. Not in the least. I was angry. I was vengeful. _

_No._

_I was tired- tired of moving from orphanage to orphanage, room to room, place to place. All of them- each and every one of the terrible places I had been, were exactly the same. It was as if the children from each place had carbon copied themselves and sent them away with me in order to hound me- as if the adults had done the same. _

_I had no clean slate. As I moved, so did my reputation. The refusing to sleep, the angry outbursts, the insanity. _

_I was not insane- I just didn't want to be picked at any more. Was standing up for myself truly that horrible to those around me? Was that what marked the insane?_

_I just wanted to be dead..._

_Wrong. _

_I wanted THEM to be dead. The world to be._

_The voices had overtaken me again, then, at that realization. I heard the conversations once more, louder and more persistent they became. _

_And then, I noticed the other whisper. _

_I lurched myself up into a sitting position at this whisper- so unlike the others- not a child's but not a man's. Not inside my brain- not a memory- but outside, around me. _

"_I could show you." It had said. _

_I became frantic then. Was someone awake? No, they had all fallen asleep long ago- who? Who then? Had I truly become insane? Was it just an answer from myself? A dream? I looked beneath my bunk to the child sleeping below me- to the sides- even the windows! Nothing. Not a soul was awake. _

"_I could show you the death of the world." It said again. _

_Above. _

_I looked up at the rafters of the ceiling above my head, and there, clutching the rafter directly above me with its hands- no, claws- was a creature, long and disfigured, hanging above me, laughing with a wheeze. _

_It took everything inside of me not to scream for help- not to jump off my bunk and run out of the room, leaving the monster to eat the other children who were asleep. But I didn't. Rather, I stood, took a step back, and-_

_I almost fell of my top bunk. Perhaps I was trying to run after all- subconsciously at least. _

_However, before I could fall the creature did, landing in front of me on my pillow without a sound, grabbing the collar of my shirt. It pulled me up, up, all the way up to its face, to the point where I could see clearly the mutated features, and smell its foul breath. The skin of the creature was purple- it had no nose, the mouth just a slit cut into the face above the chin and below where the nose should've been, and then…_

_No eyes. None at all- just gaping holes where they should've been. _

_I began to tremble in fear, and at the same time trying to force myself out of its grip. It dropped me then, giving a laugh that became a wheeze._

"_Let's make a deal kid." It said, choking._

_With a sudden flash of calm, I realized the creature was sick. _

_I had the upper hand- I was now the authority. He wanted something to save himself. _

"_What kind of deal?" I spoke coolly. I doubted this thing could do me any harm at all in the state it was in, so my voice came out with no fear. The creature noticed the change. There was a pause, and I, being so much more confident, let my lips curl into a grin that I was not quite used to and ask:_

"_What do you need?" _

_The creature's mouth somehow formed a scowl._

"_Half your lifespan for my eyes." _

_Another pause, and then my own laughter. _

"_You don't even have eyes! Even so, what use would they be to me?" _

_The giggles began to wear off, and it grabbed a dirty pouch off of its ragged belt. _

"_They are here, and they can show you what you want- the death of the world. The death of everyone." _

_He opened it then, revealing two glowing red eyes. _

"_That is what you want, isn't it?"_

_I look up at the monster. He looks back at me. I imagine that if he could see, he saw the twinkle in my eyes. _

"_You must not have long," I murmur, "to be making a desperate deal with a kid like me."_

_In a fit of rage the thing grabs me by the throat, pulling me off of my bed and cutting off my air supply. _

"_You know nothing of-" _

_His hand turns to dust with a ragged scream of anguish from his slit of a mouth. _

"_N-no! Please! Kid, take the deal! Quick, please!" _

_I fall to the bed, gasping for air, but grabbing the pouch he had returned to his belt to grab me quickly. The thing notices, but by then, it's much too late. He becomes dust completely, and I lie there, clutching the pouch in my hand still. I look down at it, opening it and grabbing the eyes. He had lied- these could do nothing for me, just as I suspected._

_They crumble into dust- and I shake my head, turning my hand over off the side of the bed, planning on letting it fall to the floor for someone else to clean up later. Why should I clean up the remains of a liar?_

_However, the dust floats. _

_I watch it for a moment, and within moments of it completely leaving my hand it begins to concentrate and turn colors in the air, finally becoming a deep crimson orb of diamonds floating in front of my face. _

_I reach out to grab one, thinking that perhaps they're worth something. _

_The crimson diamonds fly toward my eyes. _

_I black out from the pain._

* * *

**Author's Note: This whole chapter is a memory within a memory... if that makes sense. The first little paragraph is a memory and the rest of it is the memory inside of the memory. Yeah, it's a little confusing. Hahaha ^.^" **

**Sorry for such a long wait for an update! Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! See you with an update (hopefully) soon!**


	9. Guilt and Pity

Her slender fingers slip away from her neck as she gives me a particularly level stare. I can't help but be surprised at how easily those words had just slipped from my lips. I grit my teeth faintly, breaking the gaze we hold and turning away from her. With no sense of how awfully bad I'm struggling in my voice, I attempt to change the ridiculous subject I just brought into view.

"What do you what to know then, Alina?"

Though my voice isn't shaking, it has become sullen- and though I hate to admit it- a bit disappointed. Perhaps I had wanted her to stay close. Perhaps I had even dared to hope for her to return the same affection I had just admitted and given.

How did she always manage to bring me to my weakest, and yet send all negative emotions away?

I hear the latch click again, and I turn, thinking that she became too disturbed with me and left. However, she still sits, frozen, in the same place she had pulled back to moments ago. The latch I had heard, however, was the door, and who is standing there, face partially hidden in shadow, makes my stomach- and heart- lurch with hatred.

Lub-dub.

Lub-dub.

Lub-dub.

Naomi Misora stands behind the glass, staring at me with a strange expression I can't quite place.

I become so fixated on this expression that I don't hear Alina stand and leave my cell, and before I can even react in the slightest, she heads for the door, which is currently held open by a guard. He is watching me with unmistakable hatred in his eyes.

"I guess I'll let you talk to him for a while then…" Alina murmurs in Misora's direction as she leaves the room.

Misora doesn't acknowledge her with a reply, though she does step forward, into the light. It illuminates her all too familiar face- the same one that I had seen through the flames.

"I will be right outside if you need me, Ms. Misora."

The guard leaves when Misora nods, and the door shuts with a click.

"You've healed well, Beyond." Misora states.

I scoff, giving her an acidic smile, letting it fade.

"All thanks to you, Naomi."

She stiffens when I say her name, but still pulls up the single chair in the room left for visitors, sitting right in front of the glass.

"What are you here for Misora? To gloat at your…" I stop, checking my words. "…L's victory?"

"No."

"Then what?"

I step up to the glass, staring down at her. She looks back at me, a very frustrated and yet strong willed expression on her face. How like her.

"I didn't want you to be alone."

Ah, guilt then.

I turn away, smirking faintly to myself. How upsetting, being pitied by her, of all people.

Pitied by the pawn.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! :D Haven't talked to you guys in a while! I know this chapter is a bit shorter than usual but... it is what it is! xD Let me know what you thought in the reviews! (: See you next update!**

**P.S.: I love plot twists. :P**


End file.
